The Tale of the Victorious Pregnancy Pact
by annawinsten
Summary: When one of the girls gets pregnant unexpectedly, she comes to her friends for help. They end up making a pact, a pregnancy pact. Follow these three girls as they discover the joy of motherhood at 16. The big question is, will they be able to end up with the lives they always wanted? And with the guys they always wanted? Cabbie. Tandre. Bade.


Tori

I would like to point out, I have no idea how in the world I got into this position. One minute I was painting Cat's nails and watching Twilight, the next I was opening my front door to a sobbing Jade. She pushed her way past me, using her hand to cover her face as she sat down on the sofa next to Cat.

Cat tried saying hi to her, but Jade shouted at her to shut up. For the next few minutes we sat there in silence, listening to the sound of vampires hissing on my TV.

And that brings me to my awkward position, sitting across from Jade while Cat hugged her and tried to calm her down. Jade and I were not best friends, anyone could tell she despised me, but I would like to say that we're friendly enough for her to trust me with things.

I had only seen Jade cry on rare occasions, usually she just seems rock solid, incapable of emotion, but whenever she does come to my house crying, it's always because of Beck. Not that I think Beck has hurt her in anyway, he would never do that, but there has to be something wrong with them.

"Jade?" I said her name in a soft tone, afraid she would snap at me for using my real 'annoying' voice, "What's the matter with you?" Jade looked up at me, and for a second I thought she was going to yell at me, but then she burst into another round of tears. "Aww, why are you sad Jade?" Cat asked, tearing up at the sight of her best friend.

Jade put her hand over her mouth and said through muffled sobs, "Is your family home?" I have never seen Jade look this sad and scared. It was scaring me. "No, Trina and my parents went to some singing coach in San Francisco. Why?"

She looked relieved when I said they were away, but I didn't focus much on it, Cat and I needed to know what was wrong with her. "Good, good...okay" Jade mumbled under her breath, angrily wiping tears off her face. "Jade, why are you crying?" Cat asked, her arms wrapped around Jade. I'm surprised Jade has let Cat hug her for so long, but I suppose that isn't the first thing on Jade's mind.

"I, uh, I needed to talk to someone and I just thought Vega would have something to say about it." Jade whispered, not looking at either of us. Cat looked up at me with worried eyes. "Do you need some tissues or anything?" I asked awkwardly, I've only handled a crying Jade once or twice, and it isn't pretty. "Oh I don't care! I need to _talk, _not wipe my face!" She snapped.

Now there's the Jade I know. "Cat, would you mind grabbing some tissues from the bathroom?" I asked standing up to sit next to Jade. "Kay Kay!" She yelled in her high pitched voice. Once she left, I sat down next to Jade, "So what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked, giving her a comforting smile.

She sighed and started picking at her nail polish. "I now we have never been the best of friends Veg-Tori, but I figure your one of the only people who won't judge me when I tell you. So, can you promise you won't judge me? And that you won't tell Beck? Or Andre, or Robbie, or Trina?"

I nodded my head just as Cat came back with the tissues, "Here ya go Jade!" She smiled, handing Jade the box of tissues. "What were we talking about?" I looked up at Cat and gave her gist of what Jade needed of us, "Just don't judge her and don't tell anyone. Not even Robbie" Cat nodded, suddenly turning very serious. Wow, I never thought Cat was capable of being serious.

"Okay so," Jade took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I'm pregnant" I couldn't restrain the gasp that escaped my mouth. Jade was...pregnant?

"Your going to be a mom?" Cat asked, a shocked look on her face, "But...you hate kids!" "CAT!" I screamed, looking at Jade's eyes blink away some more years.

"Sorry" Cat said. "Don't be," Jade whispered, "I can't believe this has happened!"

"Does Beck know?" I asked, figuring out that it was stupid of me to ask considering she was here talking to us instead of Beck. "No"

Cat and I exchanged glances, not knowing what to say. I've never been in this situation before. "Jade, I understand how you must be feeling right now, but-" Well that was the wrong thing to say.

"No you don't!" She yelled, glaring daggers at me. "Neither of you do! You wouldn't know how I felt unless you were in my shoes!"

Thats when I noticed Cats eyes light up, and I smirk pop up on her lips, "Tori! I have an idea!" She squealed. I covered my ears and waited for her idea. "What if both of us got pregnant, like Jade?! Then we'd know how she feels like!"

My eyes widened, how could someone as innocent as Cat think of something like that? "Cat, I couldn't ask you guys to do that" Jade said, shaking her head at the red head.

"Yeah, Cat we're only 16. We'd be terrible parents" I said. "Thanks" Jade mumbled. I shot her an apologetic look.

"But...I love kids! And so does Robbie! He's great with his younger siblings! And Tori, you and Andre would have the cutest kid!" Cat smiled, "Plus, all our kids would be best friends for life, which would make us stay best friends for life!"

I sighed and looked at Jade who was staring at Cat with an expression I never saw on her, she looked thankful. Sure, we weren't as close as Cat and her were, we're far from it, but maybe if we did this it could bring us closer? I know there is a 98% chance I'll regret this later but...

"I'm in" Cat squealed and brought the two of us in for a group hug. "Guys, are you sure about this?" Jade asked, "Cause I don't want you complaining to me when your ankles hurt and you look like an elephant" I laughed nervously and glanced at Cat who had a determined look in her eye.

I'm sure. I'm sure.

* * *

**Hi! So this is my story, I know the topic is not something to be taken lightly and I don't intend on making it look easier than it would be in real life (well it will probably be a bit easier) but I hope you'll give it a chance!  
The couples are:  
Cabbie (Cat/Robbie)  
Bade (Beck/Jade)  
Tandre (Tori/Andre)**

**Reviews never hurt :) Please no hate. Also, favorite if you want to read more! Reviews keep me motivated!**

**Okayy so byeee!**

**Ariana~xoxo**


End file.
